Triterrortops
Triterrortops is the surreal demonic embodiment of the Smoke and the one who killed Brandon's parents. He appears in the Dave Felis vs. Sly Cooper Trilogy and has no dialog (save for a few ferocious roars). History Triterrortops' history is unknown, but Masami mentioned that he existed since the Great Cartoonian Wars. In the Dave Felis vs. Sly Cooper Trilogy, Brandon revealed (in the form of a flashback) that two years prior, Triterrortops, along with other surreal demonic entities (The Rhino from the movie, James and the Giant Peach, Truffles the Mushroom Pixie, iCarly: the Complete series on a one disc dvd set, a caricature embodiment of Miranda Cosgrove, and the caricature embodiments of the popular kids at Brandon's school), appeared out of nowhere, attacked Brandon's parents, and swallowed them whole. Triterrortops would have gotten Brandon, too, if he hadn't pulled out a bottle of the Mist in time. During the events of the Dave Felis vs. Sly Cooper Trilogy, Triterrortops came back for revenge on Brandon, leaving him paralyzed in fear. But Brandon faced his fear, just as Dave and Jake arrive by jet to save him through distracting the giant beast and got on top of it while the Triterrortops attempts to shake them off. As our heroes stood by wondering why Dave and Jake aren't reduced to smog particles, the former discovers that the monster is a machine connected to a head that produces the Smoke in the first place. With that flaw discovered, Dave pulls off its neck frill that managed to dispose it and the Smoke forever. After that, the heroes checked on them, seeing that the Smoke didn't affect them because they were Mobian all this time. Brandon asked in frustration, "What were you thinking?! You could've been killed! Of all the things in the world, why would you take such risks?!" Dave smiled, "Because that's what Freedom Fighters do; regardless of having fear, they still repay the debt. Hopefully now, your family will be at peace." Ryan replied, "Maybe we should get out of here before 'he' gets himself back together." As the heroes move on, the head and machine of the Triterrortops fades away, making its defeat one of the most anti-climactic villain defeats in the entire Dave Felis vs. Sly Cooper Trilogy (besides Daimon Ryugu's defeat by the swarm Brandon unleashed onto her.) Trivia *The Triterrortops was inspired by The Rhino from James and the Giant Peach. *The ways Dave and Brandon handle against the Triterrortops have ways being inspired from. Brandon tried to face his fear of calling the Triterrortops nothing but a bunch of clouds and not a real Triceratops, just like how James defeated the Rhino in James and the Giant Peach movie. However, Dave was more different in which it involves him poking the Triterrortops' eye, got it to chase him, and Dave had "a bone to pick with" the Triterrortops' neck frill, in the same way Tommy Oliver did against the Skeleton Monster in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie. Category:Characters Category:Killers Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Antagonists Category:Artificial Life-forms Category:Enemies Category:Demons Category:Past Category:Crossover Villains Category:Dave Felis vs. Sly Cooper Trilogy guest stars